Do you really?
by attack-of-teh-Akatsuki
Summary: Yoshi has a problem and has to decide to if he should tell Gen or not...Its going to be rated M pretty soon in the later chapters because of Kaguro
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything except my idea ...TEE HEE, and if it is **BOLD its a thought **thats all you need and reveiew if you want too. I might make a lemon or keep fuffly. Goes off and listen to music that makes no sense to any person. ^_^ have fun. Oh and p.s i dont hate tokine i like to make fun of her do so no haters.

Yoshimori pov

**'I ****thought I liked Tokine but when he comes near or says anything to me my heart melts agggh why why did I had have to fall in love with him'**, Yoshimori thought to himself. He let out a pitful sigh.

"Whats with the face it's seems like you been down alot lately hmm are you having girl troubles Yoshimori," a concern voice sounded.

"SHUT UP MADARAO CAN'T YOU JUST ONCE MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU STUPID DOG!"

"Well if its not girl problems then what is it then tell me tell me", Madaroa said very happily while getting in Yoshimori's face. He simply pushed the demon dog away.

"If you must know its about something special to me." Blushing slightly turning he's head away. "ahh it's about your crush on Gen well just tell him i bet he feel the same way ohh and heads up their a ayakaishi up ahead," the demon dog sated simply and got out of the way.

"WHAT!" Yoshimori yelled quickly running after the demon dog not minding the ayakashi knowing that tokine can handle it. "How?" he whispered softly for no reason like he was excpeting Gen to pop randomly up listening on them when he was actually was killing the ayakaishi.

"Well it is kinda OBIVIOUS I MEAN MY GOD YOU IDIOT ITS SO FREAKIN OBIVIOUS EVEN THE SUPER DENSE TOKINE KNOWS AND EVERYONE ELSE EXCPECT GEN HIMSELF HE MUST BE MORE DENSE THEN TOKINE AND THATS A HUGE FEAT NOW SUCK IT UP AND TELL AND STOP BEING A WIMP!" the demon dog half yelled half growled. Yoshimori just stood their shocked. Then Gen poped up behind him

"Where were you their was a ayakaishi I...I mean tokine was worried about beacuse you are usually their before us?" **'Well CRAP**was all went through Yoshi's head. "Umm well i was talking well more like argueing with Madarao..heh heh sorry,"

"Whatever lets call it night bye im going home." Gen left. **'That was so smooth... I'm such an idiot maybe i should listen to madarao though he is just a dog a stupid, smelly, dead spirit dog. Ugh better help clean.**

I HATE EMPTY SPACE its 3"oclock A.M. I need a life...T-T

LATER...

Gens Pov (a.k. rant)

After finishing dinner, brushing his teeth,and taking a shower Gen was finally ready for bed but he couldn't fell asleep just turning and tossing thinking to himself.

**'What was with Yoshimori today he gets weirder and weirder everyday...I was worried about him he seems dazed more more idiodic but he always a idiot.**

**Ugh tokine is still bothering the crap out of me doesn't she get it im not interested to be friends with her but Yoshi thats a whole different level sure i'll be friends with him but I want to be partners too. We can work together if he can corupt it seems like he hates me but who wouldnt't all i know how to do is to destroy. I'm a monster in a kinda human body. The only time i feel human is when i'm around Yoshi I always get this strange feeling when he smiles and when he talks to me. I know what the emotion i'm feeling is I just don't want to say if i say now I might say something i might regert when i see Yoshi.'** He blush at thinking about Yoshi and what his reaction might be if Gen said anything stupid. After a while he fell into a bissful dreamless sleep having to be awaken by his alarm for school.

Yoshi's pov

"Hey you're in my spot," yoshi said bluntly. Gen look over at him and simply turn over and ingored him. "Hmhp fine dont move whatever i'll just get layed down here." yoshi laying his pillow down. He was only 1 foot away from Gen. Suddenly Gen attacked leaving a long claw mark on the rooftop that yoshi barley dodged "You stay on your side of the line." he said gruffly. "What but theirs no room for me to turn," yoshi huffed.

"Its like a coffin," Gen said sleeply. "What a coffin its like a egyptian tomb hmph i'll put a egyptian curse on you," yoshi gruffly answered. Yoshimori was finally able to lay down he was still 1 foot away from Gen but he had a kekkai surounding him. Neither of them could fall asleep their was a akaward slience between them. Yoshimori finnaly decide to break the slience by saying "I have a question." He waited for a answer finally Gen answered "I might answer as long as its not a stupid question." "HEY I never ask stuoid question all I wanted to know is what do you think of me." It took Gen awhile to realize what exaclty what Yoshi asked he quickly sat up and stared at him with a surpise look with a light blush quickly changing back to cool look face. "What... what did you say?" Yoshi gave Gen a your should listen idiot look. "I said all I want to know is what do you think of me?" Gen stared blanky back "Well...u-umm I think that your are...

Le gasp I im starting on the next chapter so stay turned and review please it will make Yoshi very happy to know what Gen thinks of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK enjoy this chapter and i do not own anything. I really need a Life T-T...enjoy. Oh yeah I forgot and no Aoi is not a OC she is in the anime she is a short filler character and i thought im going to use her in this chapter because I remember she has a crush on Gen so I want to show yoshi's pov... Have fun.

If its **Bold **its a **Thought** or is very **important piece of info**.

"Well...u-umm I think that your are...a..u um a good at getting rid of kekkaishi." Gen said with a light blush "And you are a good friend." **OH come ON THAT DOESN'T HELP!** I tried other questions but he didn't answer any other of my questions he simply ingored me with a blush covering his face. **'That sure was great advice Madarao I didn't get a answer that I wanted.' **The bell ranged and we both headed off to their our own classes then headed home.

The next day (i'm skipping a night because i want to and i know that they kill kekkaishi everynight and nothing exciting happen last night)

a short point of veiw for Yurina Kanda

"ARE YOU CRAZY AOI!" I dropped my voice to a whisper not wanting anyone else to hear. "You like Gen why he's scary and wild looking and he never talks their is other guys who like you." I said urgently. "Yes and he doesn't seem that scary he just has a secert and is a ninja at night protecting the town." **This didn't start till me and Aoi saw Gen hopping around on those rooftops doing who knows what**. "Please Aoi think about this don't."** I know I can talk to yoshimori see what he thinks about Gen I can tell Aoi then to stay away for him. **"Well talk to you later Aoi bye."

**later **(i know im being lazy sorry) AND back to **yoshi's point of view on the rooftop**

"um Yoshi I have a question it's about my friend." **Great it's that one chick.** "What is it Yurina i'm trying to sleep."** This is just not my day is it.** "Well my friend Aoi likes Gen and well I wanted your opinion." **Woah woah hold on did she just say someone likes my Gen hmmmm (A) Be nice and say he is a great guy and risk chance to lose him or (B) Tell a complete lie so her "friend" stays away...(B) it is. **You could just see the little horns on yoshi's head right then. " OH NO any one but him! You need and better stay away from him! Listen if your friend gets close to him. She'll get torn to sherds. **Heheh continue you evil dog you. **" I Was afraid of this. People thinks he so cool but he is heavily armed." **Poor girl she looks so scared oh well I will do anything to keep her "friend" away from my Gen. **"So YOU and your friends stay away from him got that!" Pointing to the girl she nodded and quickly ran off.

YURINA pov

**OH NO I have to warn the others before they confront Gen. **She found finally found Aoi and the others but she was to late. "Here you go Gen its a picture of you I drew it for you during class," Aoi held up the picture to him. Gen look at it for one moment and left. As this was happening Yoshimori came around the corner amd saw what took place.He quickly hid and thought to himself '**Oh Gen you could of said of something well.** He peeked around the corner Aoi didn't look that sad she actually looked happy. **Well aleast she isn't sad. **He smiled to himself and went to go find Gen.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so loved thank you for all your nice comments and remember **if you have any ideas for this story please tell me ****and i will gladly**** inculde ****it if its fits in the story**

If its **BOLD **its a **thought **or **important infomation.** Also the type of cake Gen perfers is actually my view with sweets and I do actually like this cake my favorite cake flavor and toppings.

Yoshimori pov

On top of the roof. "Hey Gen you know you could of said something to Aoi." Gen simply looked at Yoshi. "I know but what is the point to let someone get close to me i'm a monster i might hurt them." Yoshi was shocked. **What? He thinks he a monster? **"Your not a monster. Why would you think that? Thats just crazy." **NO he can not think that he is a great person. **"If your a monster then why do you fight against ayakashi then? You're not like them you're not power hungry like them and NEVER say that your a monster because you're not your are my friend." **GAH that idiot how could he think that. **"Thanks Yoshi." **Umm why is he thanking me. **"I'm just telling you the truth Gen." A light blush was on Gen's face. **CUTE! **"Hey Gen I want to ask you something." **Ok you can do it.** "Want to come over and taste this new cake recipe I just made." **Wow thats the best i can do seriously. **Gen look at Yoshi with a surpised looked"You can bake I didn't know that but sure I will so when do you want me to come over." **Wait do my ears deceive me he wants to come over but what time is good I know. **" Ummm Let's see how about saturday around lunch time."** That will give me time to prefect my recipe. **"Ok thats a good time." Gen answered still with a light blush. The bell rings for the end of the school day and they both say goodbye and parts ways. **I will make the best cake ever. WAIT** **I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE PREFERS CRAP. Well i'm not going to work on it tonight till I ask him and tommorows friday that doesn't give me much time to perfect my recipe. **Yoshi sighed to himself and got ready for another night of fighting ayakashi.

That night...(still Yoshi's pov)

Gen just finished killing a kekkashi and his shirt has a big slash on it. He wasn't hurt the ayakashi's claws just got it. "Gah your shirt always gets rips. Do you repair it yourself?" **Thank you AYAKASHI. **"No I don't I just throw this one out I have like twenty of this ouffits," Gen said it like it wasn't a big deal. "TWENTY thats a lot of ouffits. Oh yeah Gen what type of cake flavor do you like?" Gen looked at Yoshimori blankly at first then finally answered "umm to tell you the truth i'm not that crazy about sweets but I do like strawberry flavor." **What a weird flavor but tasty **"Wait Yoshimori your having Gen over for cake can I come over too?" Tokine asked Yoshimori with a innocent face. **HECK NOO YOU CAN'T but I can't be rude I have to be nice ugh I have no idea why I ever thought I liked her. **"Sure come over on saturday around 12:00 o"clock." **She better not try any funny business with Gen or someone's is going to find themselves in a kekkai. **"Also i'm making the cake strawberry flavor for Gen just so you know."

Gen pov

**OH COME ON I DO NOT WANT TOKINE OVER I DO NOT LIKE HER PLUS I ONLY WANTED TO HAVE YOSHI ALL TO MYSELF. Well this sucks so much for trying to tell him something important. Well its nice of him to make me a cake thats a flavor I like. He has been acting nice to me alot lately which is awesome he hasn't been treating me like a monster like others do. He doesn't shun me because i'm different. Thats probably the thing I like the most about Yoshi he accepts me as who I am. **Gen pays back attention to what is happening it looks like Yoshi is fumming and Tokine is looking at him strangely. Gen glared at her not liking the way she was looking at Yoshi. "RWOOOR." intmetaliy snapping back to reality he saw Yoshi on the ground and Madaroa above him grinning. Hakubi was right next to him grinning like a idiot "hehe you were right Madaroa he is easy to scare," Hakubi said with a stupid laugh. "Thank you Hakubi it makes me happy that you agree with me," Madaroa grin happily. **I'm surpised Yoshi hasn't said anything.** "WHAT THE CRAP MADAROA, HAKUBI!"** Never mind...** Gen just smirked and watched Yoshimori chase Madaroa and Hakubi around.

I'm DONE and remember help me by giving me some ideas


	4. Chapter 4

I bet all of most of the people out their are happy that I update alot since I make such small chapters. So yeah to the story.

If its **BOLD **its improtant info or a thought. I don't own a thing.

Yoshi's pov **(SATURDAY AROUND 11:00 a.m)**

**Ok i think a made a good cake its the flavor Gen likes and the icing is choclate with strawberrys decorating it. I have about one hour til Gen and the i mess up Yoshi's plans tokine. I Should make some tea to go with the cake. GAH what am I doing am I making a girly little tea party or am I trying to impress the person I like. **Yoshi thought over what he just thought and decided to go with a little of both.

He put the kettle of water to boil to start some tea. He heard a knock at the door. Yoshimori aproached the door to open it. "Hey what up." It was Gen. "Oh hey yoshimori am i'm to early." Gen answered with embrassed voice. "Nope right on time tokine isn't here yet but lets go ahead have a piece of the cake if you want to." **I'm am being such a good host. **"Oh it ok I can wait." Their was a akaward slicence between them till they went to the living room. "Hey whats that whistling sound." Gen said with a cringe it hurt his ears. "Oh thats the tea kettle excuse me let me go take it off the stove amd if anyone knocks please open it for me."

Just like he predicted the future the door knocked. Gen went and answer it. "Hello." It was tokine.(DUH) "Oh hey where is Yoshimori?" Tokine asked with a happy smile. "He is in the kitchen making some tea." Yoshi finished making the tea and called out to Gen and Tokine to come into the kitchen. "I hope you like the cake." He handed them each a slice a cake on a plate and told them where they could sit. He gather three cups and got the pitchter of tea. He followed after them sat down the cups poured the tea. "So what do you think do you like the cake?" They sat their for a while tell Gen finished his slice of cake. "I really liked it you can bake really well thank you." Yoshi blushed and then Gen saw the blush and he felt his face get warm. Tokine complety unware what was happpening between the to boys. Got up and said she was leaving. Yoshi and Gen mumble a goodbye to her.

**Gah why am I blushing so much. This sucks I have to get the attention to something else. **"Ummm would you like another piece of cake." Gen looked at him blankly. "S-sure why not." Gen and Yoshimori got up and went into the kitchen. Yoshi gave Gen another slice. Gen just kept on studying Yoshi. "You have some crumbs around on your face." Gen said leany forward a little. He brushed the crumbs off with his the back of his hand. Yoshi's blush deepend. **Why am I blushing so much he is just brushing off the crumbs. **Gen leaned froward a little more his lips meet Yoshi's.

LE GASP LETS SEE HOW YOSHI WILL REPONDED IN THE **NEXT CHAPTER **I know most of the people out there hate me but I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people i'm back. ENJOY THE STORY...if its **BOLD **its a thought and again I just watched a new episode of kekkashi and got inspired by it. ^_^

YOSHI pov

** OK WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?** Curently Yoshi and Gen are standing in the kitchen and Gen is kissing him. Yoshi panic at first but then started to kiss back. They both had their eyes close holding on to eachother it looked like they were hugging instead of kissing. Finally they broke apart both embrassed and a little breathless. They looked at each other and blush neither new what to say. Finally Yoshimori broke the slience by saying "Umm whats with the kiss," **That was pretty blunt I am mentally slapping myself. **"Well that was one way to show you my feelings since I can't speak it at least I can show it," Gen said with a major blush.

**OH MY OVERLOAD. **"So let me get this straight you like me too?" Gen blinked at me a little a taken back. "You like me too?" **Maybe Madaroa was right maybe Gen and me are pretty dense. **"Yes." **Yep Madaroa is very right curse him. ** They started to lean froward again."HEYY WE"RE HOME," **CRAP FAMILY. Why now. ** They quickly pulled apart and they both went to the other sides of the room. Gen quickly got another slice of cake and started to eat it so he wouldn't have to talk. "Hey Yoshi what up." It was Yoshi's little brother Toshimori. "Who is he?" Yoshi looked at Gen. Gen shurged. "Oh him that is Gen shishio he helps me with getting rid of ayakashi." Gen looked at him that said wow I just confess to you and you did to and i'm still just a friend but then he grinned at Yoshi. "Hello Toshimori." Gen looked down at Yoshi's little brother. Toshimori looked at his brother then back to Gen who tooked a bite out of his slice a cake and Yoshi taking a sip out of his cup of tea. "Ohhh DAD YOSHIMORI HAS HIS BOYFRIEND OVER!" Both Yoshi and Gen spit out whatever was in their mouths. But only Gen was choking a little "WHAT!" Yoshimori yelled at the retreating figure. Who knew to get the heck out of there.

"Oh ok YOSHI WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND I WANT TO MEET HIM." Yoshimori's dad yelled back. Quickly accepting that his son has a boyfriend while his grandpa is another story. "WHAT YOSHIMORI GET IN HERE QUICK HOW DARE YOU." Yoshi blocked out his grandpa's rant and quickly grabbed Gen's arm and pulled on it. They started to run out the door. Only to pause to grab their shoes not putting them on. Until they were at least a few blocks away. They stood there for a moment to catch their breath. They looked at each other laughing. The laughter quickly stopped when they saw Yoshimori's grandpa with a huge cloud of dust behind him. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Yoshi yelled. This kept up till Yoshimori and Gen ran out of breath collapsing into a heap. Yoshi's grandpa stood proudly next to them and started to rant at them for running away. Who would of knew that the old man had that much energy.

That 5 nights later

"You know no matter how fast I scent ayakashi you always get their last." Madaroa sighed. "SHUT UP." They were running toward a ayakashi and got there last. The others had it handle. **OH COME ON WAIT I know. **After a little while later."Ok i'll bite why are we up here Yoshimori," Madaroa sighed at how stupid Yoshi is. They were on top of a kekki. They could see the entire school's ground from here. "Heh well I always show up late so now that I can see the entire school grounds I will always be their first to get rid of the ayakashi so Madaroa use that nose of yours and tell me when their is a ayakashi." **I am so smart. **"Well look down at the pool Yoshi." There was a hairy looking ayakashi looking around. "ON It." he started to kets his way down and still in midair he kets and mets the ayakashi. "YOSHIMORI LOOK OUT." Madaroa yelled. "HUH?" Looking down he was right above the pool and he fell in. "I-its f-ff-frezzeing." Tokine and Gen came and saw a shviering Yoshi. "Yoshimori what where you thinking you"re going to catch a cold." Tokine yelled. "Oh I can tell you what he was thinking NOTHING." Madaroa yelled proudly. "S-shut up and i-im not some weakling that catches colds that easily. AAAACHHOO" **Ugh I feel like crap. **Gen was trying so hard not to laugh and just turned away so he wouldn't laugh.

"YOSHIMORI WHERE ARE YOU!" Yoshimori's Grandpa yelled and went into his room. "Grandpa I said don't come into my room or I will AHHCKets. The little blue kekki hit Yoshi in the face. "Sorry Dad but Yoshi is really sick so he can't go to school today." Yoshi's dad told his grandpa.

At school So Gens pov

Gen climbed on top of the roof excpeting to see Yoshi but strangley he wasn't there. He went and layed down where he usally layed. He glance over where Yoshi should be. **I wonder where Yoshi is.** He went back to class. He found Yurina. "Where is he?" Poor Yurina thought to herself. **HIM who is him. Wait does he mean. **"Oh you mean Yoshimori he's sick today." Gen looked at he and then left. **So he sick today better pay him a visit later. **Gen went back to class and finish the school day. He headed home to change into regular clothes and stope briefly at a store. He then headed to Yoshi house.

Back to Yoshi's pov

**Ugh i feel like crap. **"Yoshi someone is here to vist you." Yoshi's dad told Yoshimori. Gen then came into the room. He closed the door behind him. He had with him a sack. He was holding it behind his back. "I have something for you." **Aww he didn't have to that. **Yoshi sat up. "Thanks I wouldn't get to close though you mightg get to sick." **Hmm I wonder what he got me. **" Here you go. I'm not afarid to get sick plus its friday and if I get sick you can take care of me." **Tch. **Yoshi open up the plastic sackup and in it was some strawberries. "Thanks." **Hmm how to get Gen sick I KNOW. **Yoshi bite into one of the strawberries and lean froward kissing a very surpised Gen. He then started to kiss back. Yoshi put half of the strawberry in Gen's mouth. He bite into his half and pulled back chewing and swallowing. Yoshi did the same thing. "Heh did you like the strawberry." **NOW he will get sick.** "Yes, can I have another strawberry please." Yoshi did the same thing but made the kiss longer. At the same time they were kissing. Yoshimori's grandpa came in his room. He just stare at them. They quickly stopped kissing and stared back. He backed out of the room saying "Yoshi I think Gen should leave for tonight we don't want him to get sick." They blushed a bright tomato red. "Umm well bye Yoshimori see you later." He gave Yoshi a quick pecked and left. **Wow i'm embrassed at least Grandpa didn't say anything.**

Yep i'm done with this chapter and I will be writing the next one soon. Have a nice day and please review. I want to know what you think about the story.


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea what to do next. T-T i'm screwed. Well enjoy and i'm going to go put my thinking cap on. Oh and any ideas are welcomed. Please review and don't own a thing excpet my mind that come up with this weird crap. IF its **BOLD **its a **THOUGHT. **

Monday Yoshi's pov

** Its a good thing Gen didn't get sick. Atleast he called me but grandpa wouldn't let me go over and visted. He was ranting about being to young and that crap. What did he mean? **"Please stand up everone." the teacher asked. Yoshi stood up and looked at the teacher. **Hmmm. **He saw a black ghost cat on his teachers shoulder. "You all may sit down." But Yoshi was still standing up staring with his mouth wide opened. "Umm teacher i have a question, did you ever had a pet before." Yoshi asked. "Yoshi please sit down, also please ask school related question, and no I never had a pet." Yoshi sat down staring at the ghost cat. **The teacher must be possess by that cat. But how to get rid of it. I can't allow it to be a ayakashi, even if its really cute.**

little later

"Teacher," Yoshi yelled. "Ah yes Yoshimori," the teacher turn around to face Yoshi. "I have a question." The teacher looked very happy. "Really? What is it you never ask questions." Yoshi looked at the cat again. "Well my family wants to get a cat and i want to know what is it like to own a cat." The teacher looked very disapointed. "I was hoping for a school related question," He sighed. "Again with the cat thing I never had a pet or cat the closest thing I have as a pet is this algae ball."

"B-but teacher." Gen was walking really close to the teacher. He lifted his right hand it turn into claws going to fast for the naked eye. Yoshimori caught Gens hand before it hit the cat. "Come here." Was all he said till he pulled him quickly away form the teacher. Far away enough so the teacher or other people couldn't hear. Gen was leaning againist the wall Yoshi in front of him. Yoshi had a slight blush, whispering he asked Gen. "What do you think you"re doing." Gen looked at the shorter boy blankly. "Getting rid of the cat ghost," he bluntly stated. "Don't kill it right on the spot just because of that." **GAHH that ugh. **"We need to get rid of it so it won't turn into a ayakashi."

" I want to get rid of that dangerous pattern of yours," Yoshi looked at him angerly. "Maybe you can." Gen grinned with a evil look.(IF YOU DON'T GET THIS I DISSOWN YOU) Yoshi blushed before he could say anything the teacher yelled. "Yoshimori if you have anymore questions come to the teacher's lounge after class."

Yoshimori looked at Gen and said "As I was saying." He grabbed hold of Gen's hand and pulled. He started to run out the back door pulling poor Gen's hand. Even if he had a blush. It so happened that Tokine was at the window and saw Yoshi and Gen.

Behind the building

Yoshi pulled Gen into a rough kiss. He pulled away and looked up at the taller tanner boy. "Whats up with you, anyway?" Yoshi question Gen. "What did you guys do this time?" It was Tokine. "Tokine listen to this." After a really long explaining. "Well Gen is right, but Karasumori was left to us." Yoshi grinned happily at Gen pointing "See."

"The idiot has his own idiotic way of sloving things." Once again Yoshi grinned happily. "Right the idiot has his own...Hey im not the least bit happy." Yoshi sighed. "Then try it, see if their is another way besides erasing it." Yoshi looked up at Gen surpised that he agreed. "All right I'll do it." Gen looked at Yoshi with a small smile. Tokine looked back and forth at the two feeling that their is more than just friendship between the two.

Teacher's lounge

"Let me guess more cat related questions?" Yoshi nodded."I told you the closest I came to a pet is this algae ball called Marimo." The teacher picked up theMarimo and hold it in front of Yoshimori's face. "But i'm not interested in cats in general i'm interested in black cats," The cat on the teachers shoulder bristled a little. "The reason is because my parents say its badluck to have a black cat." The teacher thought for a moment til answering. "Common superstittion they are but they also say that, depending on locatiion they are good luck. **All right he is talking. **You know their was a black cat lurking around this school, she wasn't at first friendly but I complient her when ever i saw her she graudally she warmed up to me." The teacher looked out the window mummbling to himself. "I wonder what happen to her I haven't seen her around lately." Yoshi thanked the teacher and left. A female teacher came and said hello to Yoshimori's teacher. "Hello, hey have you seen that black that hanged around lately?" She looked down saddly"That afternoon that was raining she was hit by a car, i'm sorry." Yoshimori's teacher sighed and said thank you.

Back to Gen and Yoshi hidding behind a tree spying on their teacher looking down at the spot he used to lay and read. Remebering the memories with the cat. He glance at the flower bed. Their was a dead bird. "Did you do this?" He squated down looking at the bird. "Is it a parting gift for me, Good girl." The black Ghost cat bristled a gold glowing surrouned her. She had passed on.

Behind the tree...

"She's gone she wanted to be praise on last time." Yoshi whispered and turn around to Gen. Gen nodded Yoshi turned his back to Gen watching the teacher again. Gen thought to himself. **It amazes me at his ideas. How he can be so kind. I wonder if the cheif would of done the same thing. **Yoshi turned around again he reached for Gen's hand. Holding each other's hands they walked off.

PHEW i'm done sorry that it took me so long i'm having writer's block so yeah. I'm going to write another **Geshi** pairing story. Did you like the way I did that with their names i'm hoping that it will catch on. so review please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back I hoped you like the little oneshot I did the other day. I think i might keep adding chapters on it like differnt dates that they do. It could be a side story to this one. If you want me to do this then please review. So here is the next chappie. **===============VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE IT DEALS WITH THAT ONESHOT I WROTE AND IF I SHOULD KEEP ON WRITING IT. **Their isn't enough Geshi here...*sigh* might be a lemon in this chapter or the next im not very sure yet.

I don't own a thing except this plot story thingy. Enjoy oh almost forgot a special someone is going to find out.

Yoshipov

Gen, Yoshimori, and Tokine were out goofing off. They were all extmerly bored. They decide to go eat but it started to rain. Gen pick up a dry newspaper and hold it over Yoshi's waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green so they could walk across the street. Gen lean down and whispered into Yoshi's ear, "I must protect my cute little boyfriend." Yoshi blushed and whispered, "Thanks but cut it out we don't want Tokine to find out." While saying this he got the newpaper out of Gen's hand. Gen looked at Yoshi til he said "So why is it so bad if she finds." **He doesn't really understand. **"The reason we dont her to find out is because, if her grandma found out she would pester my grandpa and then I wouldn't hear the end of it," the crosswalk sign turn green they ran across the street. They went inside a cute little homeown cafe. The waiter showed them their sits. Yoshi and Gen sat next to eachother Tokine was on the otherside facing the two boys. The waiter came "here is your menus and what would you like to drink to today?" The waiter waited for the trio to answer. "Umm I would like a sweet tea please," Tokine answered. Yoshi spoked for both him and Gen. "Yeah and for us two we would like two unsweet teas." The waiter wrote down the orders. "Ok and i'll come back with your drinks." The waiter walked off.

Tokinepov

Tokine looked at the two boys they were to close for comfort. **Maybe they don't realize it ...unless. **Tokine thought over this for a moment. **No no they can't be but I have a fool proof way of finding out. Gen would most likely be the seme so that leaves Yoshi to be the...** "Hey Yoshi." Yoshimori looked up from the menu and looked at Tokine. "Yes?"

Tokine looked down at her menu and looked back to Yoshi. " Hey so who do you think is the prettiest girl in school?" **Heh that it the best way to ask. **

Yoshipov

**Doesn't she know that is private. Plus the isn't a pretty girl that I like. I only know of a... **Yoshi's eyes looked over a Gen the exact thing Tokine wanted and Gen was giving Tokine a WTH look. **I only know of this boy who is handsome ,sweet , strong , and cares a lot about me. **Yoshi looked at Tokine "I don't really like any of the girls at school they don't catch my attention." **Yeah becasue you have your eyes on Gen and that body of his YUM. **BAD brain no thinking of preverted things. Yoshi looked at Gen they eyes meet they blushed and looked away at eachother. Yoshi let his gaze raise to see Tokine with a happy and a surpised looked on here face.

Tokinepov

**YESS I was right. They are so dating and those looks at each other. Gen face is so expersion less but when he looks at Yoshi his face softens up a little. Yoshi is just so ukish you know how that is but its weird at the same time GAHHH.**

Genpov

**This...is...so...Akward but isn't Yoshi worried about her founding out hmmm. **Gen got up and excused himself and went to the bathroom. As soon as he was in their he got his cellphone out and texted Yoshi. The text said "_Hey I thought you didn't want her to find out?" _Yoshi's cellphone buzz it scared him for a moment. He picked up the phone read the text. He quickly texted back saying, _"I don't but I think she figured it out." _He soon as Yoshi sent this he got a reply just as fast. _"what do you want to do tell her and ask her not to tell her grandma or act like we don't like each other which I predict will totally fail." _Yoshi stared at his phone thinking for a moment till he knew what they should do, _"Lets do the first one but not till we finish eating and hurry back the waiter is coming back what do you want to eat." _Gen quickly texted what he wanted to eat. Yoshi texted back saying _"PREVERT what do you want to eat from the CAFE." _ Gen wanted to say the same thing but he put what he actually wanted from the cafe menu. The waiter came and asked what they wanted Gen wasn't back so Yoshimori ordered for him and himself. Gen came back as soon as the waiter was gone.

They sat their not talking it was very akward. The waiter finally came back with their food. "Will that be all?" Yoshi was staring at his food so Gen answered "Yes thank you." The waiter left the trio ate their food in that akward moment thing again. They finished eating paid for the bill and headed out the door. Then Yoshimori randomly said "You know what, I really want something sweet right now." It had stoped raining while they were eating so they had no worry about getting wet. "That sounds good I know lets get ice cream." Tokine said happily (I really LUV eating ice cream when its cold or rainy outside .) "It is something happy for a gloomy bad day," She added happily.

They found a ice cream shop no one was idea excpet a very bored looking worker staring at the wall like she was in Lala land. They all picked they favorite flavors while Gen and Yoshimori went and sat down after paying Tokine went and got some napkins. Some ice cream was driping off to the side of Yoshi's mouth. Gen lean froward frowing till he licked off the sweet melted ice cream. Yoshimori turn ten shades bright red. Tokine and the Worker stared and blushed. Their minds in yoai land happily skipping along singing. "Yoshimori is mine and no one will take him from me," Gen said out loud and Tokine blushed even harder.

Gen's mind: **There now Tokine will know about Yoshi and me. **Gen just smirked at his blushing Yoshimori.

Yoshi's mind:**ASDFGHJKL OMGWTH DOES NOT COMUTE THIS PROBLEM ERROR...WHAAAAAAAAT WAS HE THINKING THAT WASN"T THE MOST STUBTLE WAYS SHOWING OR TELLING TOKINE. **Yoshimori's eye just kept on twitching. He didn't hate the kiss he was just shocked.

Tokine's mind: **T-th-their are so a couple s-so...That kiss was just...Oh My GEN he is SOO the seme...Yoshimori makes the perfect uke.**

Gen finished his ice cream he got up he tooked ahold of Yoshi's hand he tugged him up gently. He kissed Yoshimori's hand, the owner of this hand just blushed harder. Gen walked up to Tokine, still holding on to Yoshi's hand. "Well Tokine if you excuse us." Gen said looking back to the shorter boy seeing if he still okay. Tokine said a quick good bye and watched them leave.

"That wasn't the most stubtle way to tell her." Yoshi mumbled to the taller of the two boys. They were currently walking to Gen's apartment, they were almost to the front door. "I like showing then telling people things." Gen looked down, Yoshi just nodded still blushing at what had happen. "If you were worried about me not liking the kiss, I l-love it I was just shocked." Gen looked up after unlocking his door, he walked over to Yoshimori and picked him up carrying him bridal style and sat him down on the couch. Gen leaned down and kissed Yoshi gently. He looked into the brown eyes of Yoshi saying nothing he kissed him again. The kiss was begining to heat up. Gen pushed on Yoshi's shoulders till he was laying on his back. Gen got ontop of Yoshi stradling his hips and continue the kiss. Gen licked Yoshi's bottom lip asking for entrance he was gladly accepted. Gen tounge explored the wet caverns till he found the tounge and fought for domanice winning they kept on till they both need air. They were out of breath and panting. After catching their breath they went back to kissing. Yoshi's hands all tangle up into Gen's hair. Gen had Yoshi's hands pinned down on the couch.

SORRY that it took me so long to update, see my great granparents just got diagnosed with brain and lung cancer and his wife has lung cancer. The doctors told my family not them that make sure this is the best hoildays for their is a big chance they won't make it 2012. :( sorry once again for the sad news. Little known fact i can't write without music playing and now my very expensive earphones i had only for 4 mouths are glitchy and if i touch the place where you plug it into it like stops playing music and i can barley hear so thats been making mad. I needs some ideas and I was thinking about to do a christmas date thing for them and have a very special older brother find out about Yoshi and Gen sooo yeah. HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS REVIEW IF YOU LOVE/hate ME AND THIS STORY :D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back I have been loving the reviews you have been giving me...to me personal I thought people would actually hate this story but i'm not complaining i'm happy plese review. I love to hear your opinions. I don't own a thing but the plot thingie.

Yoshi's pov (Saturday night)

Gen and Yoshimori were laying together. Gen had his arm thrown over Yoshimori pocessively. **Gah so tired...**Yoshi snuggle more into Gen. They just layed both tired from early. "AHHHHHH I FORGOT!" Yoshimori yelled and quickly jumped from Gens bed. "I have to call dad so he won't worry," He ran toward the kitchen where Gen's house phone is. He grabbed about to put his house phone numbe in till he suddenly thought. "HEY GEN, can I stay the night over I don't want to walk home." Gen walked into the kitchen. He was very amused with how Yoshi was acting. "No you can't," Gen glared and walk over to him. Yoshi put the phone down hugged Gen and let go. Gen grabbed Yoshimori. He hugged him tightly and leaned down whispering. "Haven't you ever heard of a joke, I would love to have you stay maybe we can have more fun." Gen looked down at the fumming boy. Gen just smirked and kissed the top of his head. Yoshimori walked over to the phone and called his dad. His dad said it was okay but in the background his grandpa was yelling you better stay pure. **My grandpa always ranting he is so annoying. That was a mean trick Gen pulled. I'm not going to let him kiss me for the rest of the night as punishment. **

Sunday night still yoshi pov

"Oh Yoshimori why are you here early thats weird" Hakubi floated up to him. Tokine jumped beside where Yoshi was standing. "Gen isn't here yet is that why you came early?" Tokine looked around for Gen. "No he isnt here and thats not the reason i'm here." Madaroa floated right into saying "Nah tell the truth we came early so you can wait for him." Yoshi started to blush. "SHUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU!" The ghost dog floated away from Yoshi. Madaroa snickering, "You're blushing." Gen jumped down landing next to Yoshi. "Did I miss anything." Madaroa laughing floated back "Well you miss," He never was able to finish. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yoshimori yelled running and jumping after a laughing Madaroa. "You're such a bully Yoshi," He floated high up just out of reach. "YOU"RE A SO GOING TO BECOME DOG STEW!"

Monday evening Still Yoshimori's Pov

"Yoshimori you should call your brother and see when he will come home again." Yoshi's dad was washing dishes. "WHY?" Grandpa walked out of the kitchen saying "The reason is because he said so and I need to talk to him NOW DO IT!" **He didn't have to yell the last part. **"Fine I'll do it, Dad can you give me his number."

Few moments later

**Come on...come on pick up already. **It stopped ringing. **Sweet he answered. **"Hey it's me," he was interupted "I'm sorry the person cannot come to the phone please leave a message. **RRRRR** "DAMN STUPID BROTHER!" He slamed the phone down. "Hey, so i'm a damn stupid brother huh?" Yoshimori turned around "AHHHHHH!" It was Massamori. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Pointing and freaking out he watched Massamori walk in saying. "Well I do live here plus I thought it would be nice if I could come see my family." Toshimori walked in to see what all the yelling was about "Hey its Massa, DAD MASSA IS BACK!" Dad peeked around, "Hey i'm almost done with dinner." **Am I the only person who freaked out he is here.**

"Son its looks like you haven't been eating, Here take this and this also take this." Dad was putting alot of food on Massamori plate making it into a mini mountain. "Thanks dad and really I haven't notice that I changed," Massa smirked. **Your still annoying as ever. **"I love eating meals as a family," Dad suddenly gasped. "Yoshimori that reminds me when is Gen going to come over for dinner, you should invited him over." **Crap. **Massamori glance out the side of his eyes at Yoshi seeing that he stopped shoveling food into his mouth. "I think thats a great idea dad." Massamori said still staring at Yoshi with those creepy eyes of his. **Are you crazy we can't have Gen come over for happy little dinner. **Yoshi glared at his older brother. Massamori clamy stared back then smirked. **GASP I'm totally going to kill him. **Massamori kept staring still smiling at Yoshimori.

Meeting between Gramps and Massa...so its going to be Massapov

"Massamori you need to know something...i-its about Yoshi and Gen." Massamori stared at his grandpa waiting for the answer. "Well I want you to help me its call operation separate." Gramps leaned froward happily. He kept on talking. "See Yoshi and Gen are d-dating." Massamori stared at his grandpa in utter shock. "See I want you to help me talk to Yoshi and Gen to at least tell them thats its creepy." Massamori couldn't get over that Yoshi was dating Gen. He was a little freaked out. "How did this happen." **Clam down Massamori keep yourself compose dont' run out the room screamming. **Massamori thought to himself mentaly trying to stay calm. "Thats the problem I have no idea, I should of known Yoshi was ugh when he started to bake those cake and they were good too." **I know what to do. **"Grandpa I can simpily put someone else in Gens place to help protect Karusmori." **That should do it. **Massamori thought proudly, he glanced at his grandpa shaking his head. "You can't i'm not putting up with a heartbroken Yoshi and you would have to deal with a heartbroken Gen, I think when Yoshi invites him for dinner one night we try to make it horrible then we give them a simple push." Massa and Granpa smirked and they said in unsion. "Then we have a broken up mad at each other couple." They laughed. **Sorry Yoshi but no loving the half ayakashi. **Yoshi happen to walk by the door when he heard what they were talking about. **What why don't they want me to date Gen well i'm will have a few tricks up my sleve to Massa and Gramps. Lets see what happens when you mess with my love life. I declare WAR. **Yoshimori stomped away to his room. Massa and Gramps were completly unaware that they were overheard

Le gasp. I wonder what will happen because I srsly dont have any idea what to do next. Hope you enjoyed my story. This is a pretty short chapter...i'm sorry if you think this is a sucky chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know what to do now. Thanks for the tip Furia Nocturna. See I give people credit for helping me :) don't own a thing excpet the plot thingie. Enjoy

Yoshi pov and kasaumori is the palce.

Yoshi, Gen, and Madarao were huddle in a group. Yoshi just told them what he over heard. Gen had i'm going to kill he cheif look. Madarao was sighing deeply. Yoshi was looking at the too til Madarao said "We need to convice them thats its ok." **Easier said then done. **"Its like what I said when we were confronted by Koya, love knows no bounds between specieses or gender." Gen looked up at Madaroa rethinking over the thing he just said. "That is true." Gen mumbled to himself. "Koya? Oh you mean your Boyfriend." He smirked at the dead dog. Madaroa blushed and yelled, "Their is a differnce between boyfriend and first love." Yoshi enjoying how Madarao was reacting. "We understand that you like him but if you could would you of dated him?" The use to be white face dog was now a bright color of red. "Enough we need to figure out how to stop your brother and grandpa," Still blushing Madaroa continue. "Whatever you two do don't get mad and fall for their tricks." Madaroa trun towards Gen. "You should go to the dinner whenever they have, speaking of which when is the dinner Yoshi?" **Hmmm when was it again oh yeah I remeber. **"Dad hasn't told me yet." **That doesn't really helps us and we don't even know how much time we have to plan this out. **"Wait a second, Massa is going to leave in three days inculding today so dad is probaly going to invite Gen the day before, so that leaves us with only today CRAP," Yoshi yelled the last part fuming. **GRAMPS WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE GEN wait a second. **"Guys I have a idea." The trio huddle into a group. Going over Yoshi's plan.

To the dinner. :D still Yoshi's pov

It was awkard and slient during dinner. Before dinner Toshimori was talking happily to Gen and Yoshimori till Massamori came over. Earning a dirty glare from Yoshi. Massamori started to lecture them about love and the rights and worngs. Yoshimori didn't say anything til he said "Massa why are you bothering us about love when you never had a girlfriend." Massamori stoped lecture and walked away. **Score one for us. **"Hey Toshimori if grandpa or Massa say anything about me or Gen tells us please i'll give you five bucks." Toshimori happily agreed. A little later Toshimori came back and told Yoshi that he overheard that they were going to confront him during dinner. Back to dinner gramps decide to say something. "So Gen, Yoshimori when did you to start to date?" **Lame. **"Well when you chased Gen and me down the street was the first day we started to date." Yoshimori stated calmly. Massamori added "Gen why exactly do you like my younger brother?" **You can do it Gen this is all part of the plan. **"Well the reason is simple, he helps me, he understands me, and actually conviced me that i'm not a monster." He paused and looked at Yoshimori. "it amazes me how he can be so nice to people, how he can come up with ideas that seem impossile but they do work." He looked at Massamori and stated firmly, "Thats why I love Yoshimori." Yoshi was blushing. Massamori and gramps simply sighed. They both thought, **well crap now what. **"Grandpa, Massamori why do you hate that i'm dating Gen?" Yoshi questioned. This was a hint for dad and Toshimori to leave the room. Toshimori protest at first but dad simply pull him out of the room insiting that what they were talking about is private. "Well?" Yoshi said. Massamori spoked up and said. "Well Yoshi the answer is simple."

Ho-ho you probaly going to hate me but i'm stoping it right here for now and I wont update for a few days sorry. Family reasons ^_^;


	10. Chapter 10

-1"Because I don't want what happen to Gen's sister to you," Massamori stated. Gen recoiled back, he looked at Massamori with a shocked scared look. His eyes went wide and yelled, "You have no right to talk about her," Massamori looked at Gen sadly. "I'm sorry Gen but, Yoshimori needs to know." Yoshimori looked between the two, grandpa was oddly quiet his face was facing downward listening to every word. "Yoshimori when Gen's power was fully awoken his sister went after him and he was so full of," Massamori wasn't able to finished.

"SHUT UP," Gen yelled. Gen's eyes darting around the room. "You don't understand, she promised to always protect me but when Dad told her about calling the night troops she agreed to give me away." Gen yelled the whole thing. He glared at Massamori. His whole body shaking in rage. "Gen." Yoshimori reached out. Gen dodged Yoshi's hand and ran out of the room. Yoshimori turned around facing Massamori and his grandpa. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT," Yoshimori yelled obviously mad. Massamori looked at Yoshimori "Now Yoshi calm down." This ticked Yoshi off. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN WHY DON'T YOU CALM DOWN I'LL SHOW YOU CALM," Yoshi continue yelling. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME AND RUIN THINGS, I WAS PREFECTLY HAPPY TILL YOU SHOWED UP, LOOKED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE GEN." Grandpa wasn't silent no more. "Can't you see that we are trying to protect you." Yoshimori simply stared for a moment. "Protect me from what for finding someone I can trust, that I can love, that will understand me no matter what my choices are." Yoshimori turned around and started for the door. "Wait Yoshimori." Massa said quickly. Yoshimori glance over his shoulder. "When you find Gen never let his hand go like the way his sister did." After hearing this Yoshi ran out the door.

"Why did you do that," Gramps glared at Massa. "The same reason I agreed to your plan I want to test Yoshimori and Gen's love," Massa paused briefly, "I want to see how far my little brother will go for Gen." Gramps stared at Massamori. "So you are just using me as part as your little plan," Gramps glared at the door where Yoshimori was standing moments ago, "why are you so interest?" Massa didn't answer he just simply stared at the table. "You do know that in a way Gen's sister did try to apologize to Gen by going after him," Massamori sighed.

Yoshi's pov

**GEN, where are you. Wait a second. **Yoshimori ran quickly back to the dog house in their backyard."Madarao come help find Gen." Madarao came out with a yawn. "What happen did the plan work?" Yoshimori quickly walk out of the backyard Madarao following him. "I will explain it to you later but first help me find Gen." They ran Madarao in the lead. **Gen I will find you. Please be okay. **"Yoshimori he is on the school grounds in a tree be careful." Yoshimori ran off ahead yelling a thanks to Madarao.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that it took me so long I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to write and I'm going to make the next one longer then what I usually do. I don't own a thing except the plot thing. Ok this is sad I just finished a book called the black tattoo and some of the moments the two main characters are so so gahh my mind. Maybe that's why when I first saw Gen and Yoshimori the first thing I thought was I found a new couple. Well the main character said 'their isn't in this world anything I care about but you.' Well I'm going to start the story thing Enjoy. I Really need a life T-T. Also I don't own black tattoo I just really liked the book.

Gen's pov

**Why…why did he have to bring my sister up I didn't want Yoshi to learn it so soon. As soon as I am happy something bad happens. GOD DA… **He wasn't able to finished the thought he heard or thought he heard someone calling his name. **Could that be. **"GENNN." **It-I-it is Yoshimori. What is he doing here.** "GENNN WHERE ARE YOU." Yoshimori was running though the trees. Madaroa was close behind. "Yoshimori he is in that tree." Madaroa yelled. Yoshimori stopped running and looked up. "Gen get down here please I need to talk to you." Yoshimori yelled. **Why did he. Why is he here. **"What are you doing why are you here?" **I don't want to talk I don't want him to get hurt. **"Ohh I'm just taking a stroll taking in the scenery WHAT do you think I'm doing I'm here to talk to you," Yoshimori looked up to Gen with a loving look.

"What if I don't want to talk." Gen huffed. Yoshimori suddenly got a evil glint in his eyes. "KETS," Gen's waist had a little blue kekkai around him. Before he could react Yoshimori kets every joint Gen had. **I can't move.** "Now since you can't get away." Yoshimori climbed up to Gens branch. He sat down next to Gen. Yoshimori looked at the moon then turn to face his trapped boyfriend. "Gen we are going to talk no matter what." Yoshimori said firmly. "That's was uncalled for what my brother and grandpa did but Gen you were hurt she promised but she didn't keep it." Yoshimori stared at Gen. "Let me go Yoshi." Gen mumbled. "NO Gen you need to know that I love you and don't care what happen in your past." Gen looked mad and yelled, "I didn't want you to know about my past, I didn't want you to know about my sister, I didn't want you to learn it like that so soon!" Gen looked down. "Gen why do you think she said yes." Gen looked up at Yoshimori shocked.

"Because I am a monster that hurts people." Yoshi glared at Gen. "Stop calling yourself a monster you are completely opposite of a monster," Yoshi paused "If you were a monster then why do I love you and you love me, Gen you have feelings a monster is those ayakashi that are here for power and you are not one of them!" Yoshimori leaned in and kissed the trapped boy. Who instantly returned it. Yoshimori pulled back and smirked. "I don't care what my gramps or brother think and say I love this person sitting well trapped next to me and nothing is going to change it." Yoshi released Gen who quickly grabbed Yoshi and sat him in his lap kissing him. Yoshi clinged onto Gen making the kiss deeper. "I love you too, Yoshimori thank you." Gen jumped up standing on the tree branch holding Yoshimori bridal style. Gen quickly jumped away with his Yoshi. "Hey what about me!" Madaroa yelled who was watching the whole time. "What about fighting ayakashi tonight hey are you even listening?" He paused listening "Guys?" Madaroa turn around and sulked. "No one listens to me."

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON UPAHEAD in next chapter ^/^

Yoshi was in Gen arms while he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Where are we going?" Gen looked down at Yoshi. "Where ever you want to go, I just want to go somewhere so I can kiss you without being interrupted. " Yoshi blushed and said, "Just go to your apartment." Gen stopped on a roof he smirked at the blushing boy. "I didn't know that what you wanted to do Yoshi, but its fine with me." Yoshimori looked at him horrified. "Pervert!" Gen kissed his forehead. "That is a good idea though." Gen answered laughing. "So do you want to go their?" He asked. "You are still a prev." Yoshi said promtly turn his head away from Gen. "Soo that's a yes?" Yoshi gave Gen a look. "Hmph." Gen smiled, and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

So what do you think sorry that I havent update very sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

-1LoL I'm back I don't own the characters just this idea thing… enjoy. So I was on deviantART and I randomly decided to look up kekkashi more specific my fav pairing for this show, and this is how it went

_Hmmm lets see…a very sad looking Gen, Tokine hitting on Gen…EWW…Gen carrying a sleeping Yoshi on his back…MEH that's one though it could be just a friend thing…NAHH…..Yoshi and Tokine….Yoshi and Tokine….Yoshi and Tokine….More Tokine and Yoshi …WTF people Gen and Yoshi need love…..OH lets click this…..OH COME ON Yoshi the seme Puh-lease in his dreams….sigh no one loves this pairing…_

Wow I am really….weird and stupid….OH WELL :D its fun. Also **slight lemon. **

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Hiromu question Yoshimori. "You seem distance…hey does this involve Gen Shishio?" Hiromu asked again, Yoshimori blushed.

FLASHBACK

_Yoshimori gasped. Gen moaned Yoshi name and pull out. Gen collapsed on top of Yoshi. They lay their for a few moments panting. Gen rolled off Yoshi and cuddle him. "I love you Yoshimori," Gen said panting._

END OF FLASHBACK

"NO why would it," Yoshimori replied bluntly. "Then why are you blushing?" This time Tomonori asked. "_I love you Yoshimori." _His friends just stared at him. "Gen," Hiromu said. Yoshimori blushed brightened. "Gen," Tomonori said. Yoshimori's blush is a tomato red now. "Gen, Gen, Gen," Tomonori and Hiromu repeated Gen's name over and over. Each time they did his blush got brighter. "Shut up!" Yoshimori yelled but the bell rang over his yell. "OHH its time to go home bye Yoshi bye Tomonori," Hiromu walked out waving to his friends. Tomonori turn to say something to Yoshi but he already vanished. "So much for saying bye," Tomonori sighed. Yoshi was running down the hall going to the front doors of school. **Oh my god! Why did I blush like an idiot? **(I can answer that :3)

Later that night

"Hey Yoshimori what's in the bag," Tokine asked. Yoshimori sat the bag down, he pulled out a box. "It's some snacks my dad made me bring and I bought along the most awesome chocolate cake that I had ever made," Yoshimori stated proudly. "Hey where is Gen, is he here yet?" Yoshimori looked around then a shadow fell on him.

"HELLO!" Yoshimori looked up seeing a white bear ayakashi with a striped scarf around it neck with a person on top with the same scarf on. The bear was falling down getting closer and closer to the spot Yoshi was. "Yoshi watch out!" Gen yelled quickly grabbing Yoshimori barely getting out of the way before the white bear landed on the ground moments after. "Opps sorry Yoshimori that would have been bad Razio be more careful!" Atora yelled.

"Yoshi are you okay?" Gen mumbled glancing at him then glaring at Atora. "I'm fine thanks but who is she?" Yoshi pointed at the laughing lady. She jumped down from Razio's back. "Hey Gen-Gen how are you?" Atora happily said. Gen just glared. **Ummm ok what is happening. **Yoshi thought looking back and forth. "Oh I should say who I am hello I'm Atora Hanashima and I'm Gen's trainer and this is Raizo my favorite pet Ha-ha very nice to met you." Gen walked toward Atora but was stopped by a blur of white. "Gen-Gen!" Raizo happily said hugging, squishing, jumping on poor Gen. Yoshi's face was shocked. **ehhh is he ok? **Like she could read she laughed. "Oh don't mine them they are best of friends you never see anyone closer." **I can see that**. Watching Gen getting squished. "But I need to teach Razio not to," A loud buzz, a flash of yellow, and a yell from Gen interrupted Atora. "Like I was saying I need to teach Raizo not to randomly shock people." Gen jumped away from Raizo and hid behind Yoshi. "What do you want Atora?" Gen asked still hiding. "Gennn!" Atora started to run forward Yoshi ducked. Atora grab Gen bringing him into a tight hug. "HELP I CAN'T BREATH!" Gen yelled trying to get away not succeeding. "Now Gen remember when we used to take baths together." Hugging him tighter, smothering him more. Gen Gasped for breath then yelled "Don't say weird things like that YOSHI HELP!" Yoshimori was currently laughing and pointing to much to help. "Oh you lucky dog you how are were those baths Gen-gen" Madaroa smirked saying this. Hakubi laughed agreeing with Madaroa. "YOSHI, TOKINE, MADAROA SOMEONE HELP IM GETTING MOLESTED HERE!" Gen yelled still struggling. Atora laughed, "Gen I see you have friends that's good." Atora suddenly dropped Gen. "What is that amazing smell." She exclaimed. **Huh what is she talking abouOHH I know. **"Oh I know what you are talking about Atora," Yoshimori sat his backpack down he pulled out the box containing snacks made by Yoshi's dad and Yoshi's cake. "Umm do you want a slice?" Atora quickly went over to Yoshi nodding her head with a big smirk on her face. "Well since their isn't ayakashi around how about we all sit down and eat?" Tokine said yes, Gen just nodded his head. Atora ran over to Razio she untied his scarf and laid it down flat on the ground. "Their we have a place to sit and eat." Yoshimori picked up the box of snacks with the cake on top he sat it down on the scarf/blanket. Everyone sat down, the two demon dogs floating next to Yoshimori, Razio was sitting close by but not on the scarf/blanket.

"Thank you Yoshi that was really good I think the cake was the best." Atora stated happily. "Thank you Yoshimori." Tokine nodded her head. "Thank you Yoshi," Gen said. He was quiet through the whole time they were eating. "You know Gen I'm surprised you ate a slice of cake I thought you hate sweets," **Crap did I forget that some boyfriend I am. **"Oh crap I'm sorry Gen I forgot by the why did you eat a slice if you don't care for sweets?" Gen gave Yoshi a look that said you know why. "Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Gen sighed, Yoshimori blushed, Tokine and Atora smirked. Atora instantly knew what was going on between the two boys. "Atora why are you here?" Gen asked studying Atora closely. "That is easy I just wanted to check on you and if you have any friends." Atora stood up she started to tug at Razio's scarf. Everyone jumped off it apologizing. "Its no problem but thank you," she tied it around Raizo neck she jump onto his back. "Well bye Gen I will see you later and maybe next time we can take a bath together." Raizo jump and landing ontop of the roof jumping again but not before hearing Gen yell, "DON'T SAY WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT."


	13. Chapter 13

I got a new puppy and he is so cute. His name is Hanatamago…just kidding his real name is koga. If he ran off and his name was really Hanatamago that would be hard to yell for him….but it isn't he is a schnoodle.

Well ummm I don't own the characters just this plot thing enjoy oh and I'm going to write **another story **involving **Gen, Yoshi, and Tokine** and they get bored on night at kasumori and decide **to play truth and dare** and I want **your dares and truth** for them to use but it will seem like **they thought it on their own NO forth wall broken**. I will **give you credit **so I wont start it till I get **at least 6 dares or truths…. I kind of want more dares then truths. ENJOY.**

Nighttime at kasumori (yoshi pov)

They have just defeated a ayakashi that shot water at them. **It was a pretty weak ayakashi but look at all the mud it made. **"Ah Gen watch out," Yoshi shouted. Just as Yoshi said this Gen fell down being coated in mud. "Eww." Gen lifted up his arm mud just dripped off him. Rubbing his eyes he said, "This is disgusting and not cool." Yoshi, Madarao, and Hakubi were all laughing at him. "That was smooth Gen-gen," Madarao snickered as he said this. "Honey why aren't you laughing?" Hakubi still snickering turn to Tokine. She didn't say anything she was just thinking how immature they are. **Wait a second a dirty Gen means…YES! **Yoshimori ran over to Gen and helped him up. "Hey Tokine lets call it a night!" Yoshi yelled tugging on Gen towards the schools gate. "But Yoshimori it to early to call it a night!" Tokine yelled back very surprised how he would even suggest that. "Ahh what gramps doesn't know won't hurt him," He paused then tugged at Gen, "Bye Tokine see you later!" He ran out of the gate with Gen in tow being basically dragged. "YOSHIMORI!" Tokine yelled even though it didn't help at all. "Well it looks like they are gone off to who knows sorry Tokine." Madarao sighed thinking to himself, why is Yoshi such a idiot.

"Ok Yoshi what are we doing," Gen pulled Yoshi to a stop. Yoshimori turn around to Gen and smirked. "You are covered in mud so I thought why not we take a bath together." Yoshi pulled at him trying to keep on walking, but Gen stayed at the same spot blushing he said, "B-but I hate baths," " I bet you wouldn't hate baths if you take on with Atora and is that why your hair is so pointy?" Gen' blush deepened in color. "Shut up!"

LOL IM SKIPPING THE BATH ^_^ you can imagine it.

"Dad im staying over at Gens is it ok?" Yoshi was talking to his dad while Gen fixed them some sandwiches for dinner. "Umm sure Yoshi but I want you to know that your brother is over here." Yoshi blinked a few times letting his dad's reply sink in. "WHAT!" Yoshi yelled into the phone. Gen looked up from spreading mustard to stare at Yoshi. "Why?" Yoshi said more quietly. "I don't know he just came right now but I need to finish fixing dinner so bye Yoshi have fun." Before Yoshi could say anything his dad hung up on him. "Here's your sandwich." Gen handed the sandwich then turn to his and bite into it. He started to chew watching Yoshi just staring at his. He swallowed and asked, "What did your dad say, can you stay?" Yoshi looked up waking out of his daze, "Oh yeah I can stay, sorry he just told me my brother is they it just shocked me sorry." Gen looked at Yoshi then bite into his sandwich saying, "You really should eat your sandwich it might get cold," Gen smirked wondering if Yoshi was paying attention to what he said. "Yeah your rig…HEY sandwiches can't get cold what do you think I am a idiot!" Yoshi glared at Gen then he looked at Gen's hair. "Hey you hair is still pointy even though I washed it…is it naturally like that?" Taken aback Gen blushed and mumbled shut up.

Outside the apartment their was someone snickering watching the two unaware couple. "Hehe what are those two doing this is very interesting I might have to have my fun with them." Kaguro laughed and jumped onto a nearby roof. "Yes I'm going to have lots of fun."

Le gasp….Ha-ha so how did you like this chapter. Please review and leave a truth and dare for my other story. Also thank you That Flame Haired Kid for the idea to involve Kaguro too.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I'm back….**I still need more truths and dares **(Read the authors note in chapter 13 to understand if you didn't) for Yoshi and the gang to do and I already got two but I need four more enjoy I don't own the characters. Also I think I might have to change this to mature content I really don't want to but I don't know.

"Hey Yoshi I have a question." Gen asked. They were at school on the rooftop. They both were laying down but Yoshi was using Gen's chest as a pillow so he was sideways. "Hmm?" Gen looked at Yoshi the best he could without moving to disturbed him. "What made you like me in the first place I thought you like Tokine?" Yoshi thought over this. "Hmm I don't know maybe your good looks?" Gen sat up, Yoshi wasn't very happy his pillow was gone. "Yoshi be serious." Yoshimori laughed sitting up scooting closer to Gen. "It was a shock to me at first I thought I like Tokine but when you came around my heart always fluttered…god I could of put that into better words but, it was just plain and simple I didn't realize it at first I deemed that something was wrong with me but nothing could change it till I couldn't stand it no more." Yoshi laughed lightly leaning his head on Gen's shoulder he wrapped his arms around him. "Madaroa was the one to push me into trying to tell you but you beat me at that by kissing me." Gen saw his chance. "You mean like this?" Gen lifted Yoshi face up and lean down meeting his lips. The kiss was passionate, sweet, loving just like their very first one. Unknown to the couple they were being watched. 

** What! Yoshi is Gay with Gen but, he told me to stay away from Gen and that he is a bad person to be around. ** Yurina watched them wondering why Yoshimori would lie to her. **They look so happy. Why am I watching this I need to get out of here before they realize it! **She quickly turned around rushing to get away but, "Who's out their!" Gen yelled. **Oh no what am I going to do! I know Yoshi won't hurt me but what about Gen. "HEHE DIE GIRLY!" **Poor Yurina has a over react imagination she thought Gen would kill her. "Im not going to say it again whoever is out their come out right now!" Gen yelled standing straight up looking all around. Yoshi stood next to him. "U-Um I-I'm sorry for intruding." Yurina stepped out from her hiding spot her eyes staring firmly to the ground. Yoshi instantly recognizing who it was said, "Gen its alright its just Yurina." Yoshi walked up to her. "Why were you spying on us?" Yurina glance up quickly seeing a confused look from Yoshi and a death glare from Gen. No one interrupts his kiss with his Yoshi he wasn't to please right then. **Ekk! He looks super mad! What am I going to say! **Seeing Yurina freaking out he glance at Gen seeing his death glare firmly on Yurina. Yoshi sighed thinking to himself, **what am I going to so with him. **"Ugh Yurina I don't really care why you came up here but just don't mention this to anyone ok?" Yoshi wasn't very happy he was slightly annoyed with this girl always bothering him. "T-thank you Yoshimori, and I promise I won't tell anyone!" She quickly turn around high tailing it out of their. Gen walked up to Yoshi reaching out he lightly touched him. Before they could say anything the bell ranged. "Theirs the bell we better go to class," Gen said lightly pulling at Yoshi's arm. Yoshi just sighed walking behind Gen. Not happy with the way Yoshimori was acting. Gen pulled Yoshi into a quick hug and gave him a quick peck. "Now lets go to class." Gen smiled down at the shorter boy. Yoshi nodded and smiled.

Yoshi was currently walking home by himself. **God school is a pain. Its so tiresome. I wonder what Gen is doing maybe we can do something today. **Suddenly everything went dark for Yoshi. Before he could hit the ground someone caught him. Yoshi was out cold. "Now I don't want you to get a head injury before we have some fun." Kaguro laughed tossing Yoshi over his shoulder, walking away not paying attention that he left behind Yoshi's backpack. "My you're heavy then what you look,"

Le-gasp I still haven't decide if Kaguro is going to _ him or _him and threatened Gen….im going to do both I now know what to do and remember I still need some more truth and dares for the other story ^-^. I will give credit for your truth and dares.


	15. not really

-1Yeah sorry authors note but I haven't been able to work on the next chapter because of family reasons plus I'm going to be in Houston all next week then I have my b-day. But I finished the truth and dare story it is rated m for some reasons…sorry again…


	16. Chapter 16

I am so dead to the world right now…sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter….. enjoy I don't own kekkaishi and the characters. **Bold = thought …** Here is a weird moment from me I bought two underwater crabs and one is missing now I'm afraid to go to bed because I swear that its crawling on my leg T-T guess who is going to sleep on the couch…I looked everywhere for the stupid thing and I cant find it and the tank has a lid on top but it does have a open hole in the lid. END of the weird moment from me.

Gen's pov

**I wonder what Yoshi is doing. I could come over and escort him over to Kasumori. I am going to do that. **Gen was currently jumping roof to roof over to Yoshi's house. It was barely dark outside. Gen jumped down in front of Yoshi's door. You could hear Gramps from inside yelling about something he really needs to work on his inside voice. **Wait…did I hear what I think heard. **No Gen isn't eavesdropping he happen to be around and over heard what they were saying. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOSHI ISN'T HOME YET!" Gramps yelled at Masumori. Gramps continued to yell. "He should be home by now!" Masumori calmly stared at his grandpa saying nothing just letting him rant. "Maybe he is with Gen?" Yoshi's dad added in peeking his head out of the kitchen. They all turn their heads towards the loud noise seeing a very shocked Gen who just burst in. "Where is Yoshi?" This being said made Gramps gasp. "He isn't with you?"

Gen turn to Gramps to answer, "I came here to pick him up and walk with him over to Kasumori." This got Masumori attention. "Gen go to the school and see if Yoshimori is their then call me on your cell when you see if he is or not." Gen nodded his head an quickly ran out the door towards Kasumori. **Yoshi you better be there.**

"Tokine!" Gen yelled. She turn around to see Gen land right next to her. "Gen What's wrong?" Gen quickly looked around. "He isn't here is he?" Gen stared at the ground. "Gen do you mean Yoshi? I haven't seen him what happen?" Hakubi smelled something weird but he knew what it was. "Honey!" Tokine and Gen spotted the monster it looked like a crow it settled on a tree, then they heard a voice come from the crow. "Hehehe Hello Tokine Gen I see that you just realized that you are missing one of your friends." Gen was mad he had to stay still or would kill the bird in a instant without learning where Yoshi is and who has him. "Would the person's name who is missing be Yoshi?" Gen snapped and yelled, "Where the hell are you keeping Yoshi!" The bird open its beak and a weird light shot out. It was projecting a video on the wall of the school. On the screen was a very ugly mummy looking person you could only see one of his eyes. "Gen I know who that is his name is Kaguro!" The mummy turn his eye on Tokine. "My my what a good memory you have well enough of this I'm going to show you something that you might be interested in." Kaguro moved out of the way. "Yoshi!" Gen and Tokine yelled at the same time. Yoshi was tied to a chair he was still knocked out. "He's fine I just had to knock him out once an while when he starts to wake up because it isn't time for him to wake up." Kaguro laughed at their distress enjoying others pain is his favorite thing.

"What do you want!" Gen yelled not liking being toyed with. "I feel rushed but I doubt you want me to rush things because next time he wakes up I am going to have some fun with him," He paused for a moment. "My fun differs from your fun my fun is pretty word that starts with a capital R…I bet you know what word I'm talking about plus torture now that is the best." Gen stared at him with shocked then yelled "Your disgusting what do you want just give us back Yoshi." Tokine couldn't say anything she was to shock. "What do I want well this is a game I grew bored at Kukoburo and I wanted some fun so why not trick and mess with at few minds." Kaguro said in a sarcastic tone. "Well you have till tomorrow night to find him so I left a few clues to find him around the Kasumori site but there are also traps so their should be a swarm of ayakashi surrounding you pretty soon you can have as many people you want to help but each person adds Five more ayakashi to the swarm. If you don't find Yoshi in time I kill him. Here is your first clue to finding him. We are in a dark place that is very warm in winter but very cool in spring rarely people go down here. Good luck and have fun." Kaguro laughed till the screen went away. Gen turn to look at the bird he quickly jumped up and kill it.

"How did he get on Kasumori without being seen or scented by Hakubi!" Gen yelled. "I don't know Gen but we need to calm down." Tokine stared at the wall thinking. "Calm down…Calm down! He wants to rape and torture Yoshi and you want me to calm down!" Gen quickly pulled out his phone waiting for Masumori to answer. He turn to Tokine and said before someone answered, "I'm going to rescue my Yoshi and kill that pervert."

Kaguro's pov

**Hehe they will never find him they don't even know that we are right under their noses. I'm going to have so much fun playing with their petty feelings. I hope Yoshi wakes up soon. His screams of pain will be music to my ears. **While Kaguro was thinking about all the things he will do to the poor Kekkaishi.

Yoshi was starting to wake up. "Gen help," was all Yoshi mumbled till he slowly opened his eyes.

Ok I at least did this short chapter ^-^


End file.
